charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Resource Gathering Strategy
Return to ➽ ➽ Helpful Info ''' ---- '''Resource Gathering Strategy: __NOEDITSECTION__ Because of how expensive it is to run most buildings in CF, the best way to get the items and resources you need is to get them from neighbors and allow neighbors to get theirs from you. This means you can click on absolutely any item you need at your neighbors if you keep in mind the first item you click is what your neighbor will see you hovering on and they can then decide whether to Accept or Decline your visit. This is especially helpful with the highlights being so unreliable. ---- Visiting: __NOEDITSECTION__ Do Not Mix Clicks: All neighbor clicks fall into 3 categories: *Pillage (Gathering Resources & Items) *Help (Things that help your neighbor) *Neutral Clicks Pillage: *Any building that can drop Items or Resources (Your first click should always be on these buildings when in Pillage mode) *Ground Spawn Resources (weeds, trees, snowdrops etc) Help: *Animals *Wilted Crops Neutral Clicks: *Market *Houses *Mana Sources *Unwilted Crops Notes: *When you visit a neighbor, do either ALL "Pillage" clicks or ALL "Help" clicks. Do NOT Mix the 2, even if using premium energy. *'Neutral Clicks' can be used for any leftover clicks you might have, as long as you always click Resource & Item buildings first *If you help someone that has posted on the "Help Request" thread, click ONLY the items they ask for and use any extra clicks on "Neutral" Items: Animals, Market, Mana Sources or Houses. *Multiple visits are not counted as such for your neighbor unless they have reloaded the game between your visits. To the neighbor it will look like you have only visited one time and if you mix tend between the 2 visits that can wipe out a neighbors resources. *Collecting 5x on one building is a good way to finish quests quicker or increase your chance of getting a pole, copper nugget or other rarely dropped resources. This does not effect your neighbor adversely. ---- Resource Angels: __NOEDITSECTION__ *If you are a "Resource Angel" you need to accept help with Animals or Wilted Crops -ONLY- unless your quests dictate otherwise. This is the best way to protect your resources and minimize material-intensive wipe-outs. *Since "Neutral Clicks" are minimally helpful you should carefully weigh whether they are worth the risk. +1 Mana per crop or Mana Source is not worth having a potential Lumber Mill or Library harvested, neither is +3c or +10c from a Market or +1c from a House. I usually auto-decline these. Even if you see all 5 clicks being used on a neutral item, Premium Energy can create a wipe-out situation before you realize. *Ultimately it is your responsibility to protect your buildings from unwanted harvests. That means, use the decline button frequently. ---- Important Reminder: __NOEDITSECTION__ This Strategy Guide is not meant to tell you how to play your game. In fact if you prefer not to be a "Resource Angel" that is perfectly fine. Everyone should play their game exactly as they wish to play while keeping in mind the benefits of being courteous to your neighbors when visiting! Category:Helpful Info